Oh Reindeer
by mariescullen
Summary: After returning to her hometown for winter break, Bella Swan is unhappy to find her next-door neighbor and ex, Edward Cullen home as well. When Bella stumbles upon a lost baby reindeer in the woods just a few days before Christmas, she confides in Edward to help her find its way home. AU/AH - 2x daily updates (EPOV and BPOV until xmas)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Happy holidays! I am so excited to share this with you! **

**A couple of things! **

**This story will be updated twice daily-each chapter is in switching POVs, but not of repeating events. Bella's POV will be posted in the morning, followed by Edward's POV in the evening. I am going to try to post Bella early (6-7AM MT) and I am going to try to post around 5 or 6PM MT for Edward. We will see though because I will be traveling for the holidays, so the timing might be a little off on some days.**

**I realized after I posted all the summaries that I had Edward listed as a Masen. Nope, its Cullen. Whoops. **

**This story will contain hints of "Christmas magic" so if any ideas like that offend you or make you uncomfortable, this is the warning. **

**This will contain hurt/comfort events at one point in the story, but HEA will prevail. **

**Huge thank you to LizziePaige for creating a wonderful banner. To Fran for being an amazing beta. And to and Gabby1017 for pre-reading. **

**I hope you enjoy! I had a lot of fun with this one! **

1.

** Bella**

I huffed as I tugged the suitcase from the backseat of the car. I had jam-packed my small Toyota for the journey home, and apparently, this one had become wedged in rather tightly. I was moving into an apartment when I got back to Seattle and the dorms required every little thing to be removed from the premises. How much easier this would have been with my old behemoth of a vehicle. I'd been stowing my stuff at my friend's place for the past few years since I made it a rarity to drive the three hours back home to Forks.

With a final pull, the suitcase came loose and sent me staggering back into a pair of solid arms.

"Careful now, Bells. Bet you miss the truck now, don't you?" Charlie said, steadying me on my feet as he reached around grab to the handle. I stood and raised my arms up over my head to stretch.

"It was her time to go, Dad, and it's good to see you too."

Charlie smiled as he moved towards the house with my suitcase.

It'd only been a few months since I'd seen him last, but I hadn't set foot in Forks since I left for college two years ago. I gave my parents a wild list of excuses as to why I could never come home on breaks or holidays. One of my aspirations was to become a Marine Biologist, so I coped by throwing myself into my studies. I excelled; guaranteeing myself placement in internships and research opportunities across the world. It was a great cover for what was really going on inside.

But, I think deep down, they knew the real reason for my absence. They could pick up on the fact that my heart was still raw over my very unexpected breakup from my high school boyfriend. I guess I was a chicken ... Scared to come back, afraid of what I would find in my small, Podunk, Washington town. I mean, he was my next-door neighbor for crying out loud. What if he brought a new girl home from Ohio State? Some super-hot, blonde bombshell I would be forced to stare at from my window? My stomach felt nauseated just by the thought.

My heart ached, but I couldn't fight the urge to glance back at the grand white house next door, expecting to find an empty driveway and Esme's homemade wreaths in every window. The Cullen's were relatively wealthy with Carlisle being the town's prized surgeon. They traveled to visit family in Canada often during the holidays.

As I turned to stare, I let myself see something other than the bleak snow around me.

_It was a summer morning in the early days of our senior year of high school, and he honked the horn of his sleek, silver Volvo three times, impatiently waiting for me to get my ass out of the house. I was running late, and it was the day of senior presentations. _

_When I shut the door behind me and made my way to the passenger side, I stopped dead in my tracks. He was dressed in a dark emerald shirt that matched his eyes, and his dark auburn hair was slicked back, messily. He was beautiful. It wasn't often he traded jeans and a sweater for a crisp, button-down and slacks. But when he did, it took my breath away. _

_"__Swan, are you gonna stare or get into the car?" He asked, rolling down the window. A smirk covered his face, and his eyes narrowed. _

I sighed as the snow appeared back on the ground.

Back to the present.

It was better this way, I guess. I might as well get it over with and look.

My chest ached again, but as I glanced up, my breath halted.

It was there.

The driveway wasn't empty. The silver car was parked near the top with Carlisle's dark Mercedes behind it.

It looked the same as it always did, shiny and well-maintained. The chances he would be there would be slim, right? If he was visiting, he would fly. Perhaps something happened with the car and Carlisle had it towed back home.

Really, Bella? Back to Forks all the way from Columbus? Carlisle may be made of money, but he wasn't dumb.

There was nothing wrong with the car.

God just hated me.

And damn Renee for wanting to take a cruise with her new husband for the holidays.

I'd been so careful to avoid him, so much that it became almost a lifestyle. Staying off social media, ignoring texts, turning into a robot of a person when it comes to emotions. The days leading up to college were some of the hardest of my life. We'd been attached at the hip since sophomore year—and then he left. He dumped me with little excuse, claiming it would be better for both of us.

Of course, he tried to reach out, but I was too hurt.

I bit my lip and internally willed someone to come to the window.

Did he bring someone home with him? Was she beautiful? Did Esme love her? What about little Alice? Could she see her becoming a new big sister?

I shook my head, took a deep breath, and slammed the car door. I then spun on my heels to head inside the house.

* * *

The next evening, I joined Charlie for a classic dinner at the Forks' Diner. As bothered as I was to be back in town, part of me was glad to be getting back to familiar things. Unfortunately, a slice of peach cobbler couldn't change the past, but I enjoyed my time with Charlie. My father, being the chief of police to the good people of Forks, meant he worked a lot, especially during the holidays. Our time together over the next few days would be sparse, but I didn't mind being alone. And Charlie took extra shifts so his deputies could spend time with their families. I wasn't much in the holiday spirit anyway.

He had planned on us going to dinner and decorating the tree tonight, an old tradition from my childhood days.

Naturally, he was needed at the station.

I ate my cobbler quickly as he chatted about sports with the man in the booth next to us.

Soon, we back to our street. Charlie had driven to dinner, so he had to drop me off before heading into work. He left me in front of our house with a small smile, a reminder that the ornaments were the attic, and a promised attempt at making it home before midnight.

My phone chirped as I stood on the sidewalk.

"Heard you were in town, want to come over?"

I smiled at the sender.

If there was anything I missed about the Olympic Peninsula, it was my best friend. Jacob Black lasted a semester at The University of Washington after he graduated a year after me. It was the crutch I didn't know I needed. Though he settled on life in La Push, he made frequent trips during the semester to see me.

"I'm home—Charlie's gone for the night. Come help me decorate the tree." I sent back, heading towards the house. Behind my long curtain of hair, I snuck another look towards the Cullen house, taking in the now empty driveway before heading inside.

It didn't take long for Jacob's old VW Rabbit to turn down the street. Ignoring my coat, I ran down the steps to meet him in the driveway. It had been a while since I saw him. Jacob parked and got out catching me in his arms as I ran towards him.

"Hey!" I said, burying my face into his jacket.

"What's going on, Loca? I haven't seen you in forever!"

We chatted and walked. Jacob kept my hands in his.

I was so caught up in seeing my old friend that I didn't see the two figures exiting the black car in the Cullen's driveway. The only aspect of the situation was Jacob suddenly attempting to pull me closer and the slam of a car door.

I whirled around and caught a pair of green eyes.

The owner of those eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Oh! Carlisle, look!" Esme Cullen said, placing two, to-go boxes on the ground by the car. Before I could blink, the older woman moved across the gravel between the driveways. As much as my heart hurt, I couldn't resist a hug from Esme. They were warm and welcoming.

I moved away from Jake to meet her midway.

"Bella! How are you, sweet girl?" She enclosed me in her arms to give me a strong hug.

"Esme, I'm good! It's been such a long time." I said, pulling away and meeting her eyes.

She playfully smacked me on the arm, "that's because you've been too busy off being a world traveler, it seems! I see everything your mom posts!"

Ever since my relationship with her son ended, I avoided social media. I didn't want to be reminded of things. As far as I knew, I was friends with his entire family on Facebook. And apparently, so is my mom.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You were in Australia last summer, I saw! You will have to tell me all about it—I've always wanted to go! And Africa! The pictures Renee shared on Facebook were stunning!"

"Yeah, I got to do a few cool things." I nodded and smiled, my cheeks reddening at the blush growing. I didn't like it when the center of attention was on me.

"Spending Christmas with your dad?"

"Yeah, I figured it was about time to come back here. This is actually the first time I've been home since college started."

"Wow! We're all still here! Emmett is visiting Rosalie's family in New York. The junior high already let out for the holidays. And…well, Edward is home too. But… we will have to have tea! I still make it just like you like it! We are going away for a few days before Christmas, but perhaps after the new year!

"Emmett is with Rosalie? I thought they…"

"For a while, but things seemed to have worked out." Esme smiled at me warmly. It didn't slip my notice that she didn't spend too much time discussing her other son.

"That's nice to hear. Is Alice out with her friends?"

"No, we were all just at dinner in Port Angeles. Alice…drove with Edward. She's so excited for him to be home. She flew out to Columbus so she could make the drive back with him. They should be pulling up any minute now; they stopped at the store to grab some whipped cream for the pie I made."

"That's…nice." I forced myself to say, ignoring the pain in my chest.

"Well, who is your friend?" Esme picked up on my discomfort, "Carlisle, come say hello to Bella!" She called over her shoulder.

"Esme, you remember Jacob Black. He's Billy's son."

"You look familiar, so I'm sure you've been in my living room once or twice. Nice to see you again."

Jacob nodded and smiled.

Carlisle joined us, and we engaged in small talk, general chit chat about school. Carlisle seemed interested in my research opportunities.

It was only minutes later when the silver car pulled into the driveway.

**AN: See you later today with Chapter 2 in Edward's POV.**

**In the meantime, **

**Checkout the Pay it Forward Winterward 2019 Card Contest! Submit a photo of how you think Edward Cullen would be celebrating the December holidays! Each entry must have a photo on the front along with a caption or short story tying everything together (no longer than 500 words). Entries are being accepted until December 20th and winners will be announced on December 25. Check out the facebook group "Winterward Card Contest 2019" for more information!**

**I have a group on facebook! I will be posting some cute photos to go along with this story! Check out the group "Mariescullen Fanfiction"! **

**Happy reading!**

**Sarah **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Fran for beta'ing. Thanks to Mykaela and Gabby for pre-reading.**

2.

** Edward **

Alice turned the volume knob up to near max so she could listen to whatever pop song had captured her interest lately. It was a long drive from Port Angeles—and an even longer drive from Ohio. I didn't mind the company though—it had been far too long since I spend a lot of time with my little sister. It'd been far too long since I'd been in Forks, much less driven on its snowy back roads.

I'd never driven back for just a few weeks; I'd always flown. Two thousand miles in the air is a lot quicker than on the road. I guess that's what changes when you're not going back. Transferring to Washington was a decision I didn't have to think about very hard. Ohio had nothing for me—I was too far away from my family, from the people I cared for the most. There were great opportunities at Ohio State, but I couldn't put myself through the depression that fogged me since my second year started.

I figured I would have some time to forget about the past few months at school over the holidays when we visited our cousins in Canada, but I was surprised when my parents decided to stay home this year. I didn't even have Emmett to distract me since he was with his girlfriend in Rochester.

I would just have to deal with Alice and video games until the new semester started. Emmett lived in an apartment not too far from the UW campus, so I'd be heading back with him after the new year. It was for the better.

Fate has a funny way of making things happen.

As I drove, I thought back to Chief Swan's old green house. I tried to picture the old rust bucket of a Chevy pulling into the driveway and the driver getting out. I gritted my teeth as my mind flashed back to the broken look that swept over her face the last time we had a real conversation. I…knew she would need space, but I never thought she wouldn't talk to me ever again. It stung and ripped me apart on the inside, but at the time, it was better than the alternative.

The bleakness of her brown eyes haunts me daily, and I regret everything.

I wondered what she'd think if I told her I was now enrolled at her university. God, I'd give anything just to talk to her. I'm convinced she hates my guts and would run me over with her mammoth of a truck if I even tried.

I knew the years had been kind to her—thanks to social media. She all but vanished after our last conversation, but her mother often tagged and posted photos of her. She was even more beautiful than she was before.

I shook my head and tried to concentrate on Alice's music.

"Who are Mom and Dad talking to?" Alice said, squinting her eyes for a better look as we pulled down the street.

I looked where she was staring, and my heart stopped.

It was a thin girl whose hair flowed freely down to her waist. Much longer than any photo her mother recently posted. I'd recognize the shape of her delicate body anywhere.

"Is that…Oh my Gosh, it's Bella!" Alice said excitedly. She loved my ex-girlfriend almost as much as I did. She did miss the days when they would hang out together, paint each other's nails, and watch American Idol. She went on about it relentlessly all the way across Iowa.

"Ooh…who's the dude, though?"

I guess this was a risk I'd forgotten about. I was so used to her being away—I don't think she's even been back to Forks since she'd left. I ignored Alice's last comment, but it ate at me internally.

I couldn't see the front of him, but he was tall. Was he some boy from college? Some lucky guy Bella finally brought home for the Chief to meet?

I pulled in the driveway, driving to the right of the Mercedes to avoid the party gathering in between the two houses.

Alice was out the door before I put it into park.

I took a deep breath, grasping the plastic bag from the store in my hand.

Time for a walk on hot coals, I suppose.

My stomach flipped at the sight of Alice running towards Bella's arms. The way her pouty lips formed the perfect 'o' shape as my sister surprised her. The startled expression vanished after a few seconds, and she smiled widely at Alice.

"Bella! Oh my gosh, I've missed you! Did you see the last season of American Idol? I can't believe Joel won! Tabetha totally deserved it! Oh, who is this? Is he your boyfriend? He's kinda cute." Alice was off at one hundred words per minute, bringing back a startled look in Bella's eyes.

"Alice! Let the girl breath!" Esme laughed.

"I missed you too, Ally. No, I didn't see the last season, but we will have to watch an episode sometime, okay?"

Bella deliberately ignored the last part of Alice's rambling.

I came to a stop on the other side of my father, silently looking at Bella's face.

"Uh…hi Bella." I muttered, moving to stare at the ground the minute her deep brown eyes registered my greeting.

"Hi, Edward." She said quietly. All tones of eagerness from her conversation with Alice slipped away.

"H…how are you?" I asked.

"Uh…fine. Just catching up with your mom."

"I just invited Bella inside for dessert. Edward, did you get the Cool Whip for the pie? What do you say Bella? And you of course, Jacob."

Ah, Jacob Black. His face looked familiar now. He was Bella's old friend from the reservation a few miles down the road. Apparently, they spent a lot of time together before my family moved to the area sophomore year. I'd seen him once or twice in the two years we were together. Were they a couple now? Why was he over? I was frustrating myself with these questions.

It'd been two years. Who she was with wasn't any of my business.

Even though I desperately ached for it to be.

"That's…nice. Are you joining us, Bella?"

"Uh…sorry, Esme. Another time? We're going to put the tree up so Charlie can enjoy it when he gets home. In fact, we better get over there now, I forgot my coat inside. It was nice to see you guys."

Bella smiled, glanced at Jacob, and headed back towards Charlie's house.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Alice looked up at me with a frown on her face.

"Man, Edward, you sure do know how to kill a party."

* * *

Dessert at the house was awkward, to say the least. I was glad Bella declined my mother's invitation, though I couldn't help but wonder what they were up to in the Chief's house, alone.

Damn it.

My family knew Bella, and I broke up before we went to college, but they didn't know we haven't spoken since. They don't know why we broke up or that I was the one who pulled the plug.

Alice got her inquisitiveness from somewhere ... My father didn't pry or hover; he had a strict belief that things would work themselves out if it was meant to be. My mother on the hand…

"When was the last time you saw Bella, Edward? I thought you guys were on good terms."

"I never said we were on good terms."

"You never said bad terms, either."

"There are no terms. We haven't spoken in over two years. Not a word. I've tried…she…just…" I trailed off, staring at the floor of my bedroom. I let out a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair.

"What exactly happened, son? You don't have to share; I just want to understand …to help you. To help her, if I can."

"She hasn't been in Forks in years, so I didn't even think we'd run into her. I guess we know whose car that was in the driveway. Her truck must have finally kicked the bucket."

My mother looked at me. I was stalling.

"What do you want me to say…? I broke up with her. She hates me now. That's that."

"Edward! I thought you guys were happy…you always seemed like you had so many plans."

"Yeah…we did…but"

"But?"

"Emmett and Rosalie split up right before we went to school. I remember the look on Emmett's face—he said he didn't even want to see her right then…that…"

"Let me guess…the distance."

"Mom, if Emmett and Rosalie, who had been attached at the hip since junior high, couldn't make it, then what chance did we stand? The way he was talking about her…I got scared."

"They did get back together though, Edward. And every relationship is different. I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, I know that now. And it was bad; you didn't see the look on her face. I was scared. I…thought we could at least be friends or something until college was over. I didn't want us to go down the same way they did, even though they're together now."

"Maybe your father's right on this one, Edward. If you talk to her, it might work itself out, especially with you being back in Washington. Things didn't work out in Ohio, but it was for a reason. Maybe this was it. I've seen the way she looks at you, and I'm not saying this because you're my son." She punctuated her sentence with a hand on top of mine and a kiss on the head.

"Uh…thanks, Mom. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Goodnight, son. Remember, you're on Alice duty the next few days. We're leaving first thing and will be back Christmas Eve."

* * *

I didn't get out of bed until the next afternoon. I was emotionally exhausted from the past few days. After a quick shower and change of clothes, I padded my way to the kitchen to hunt for sustenance.

Alice was in front of the TV, camped on the couch, watching Christmas movies.

"Wow, I thought you died. Glad I don't have to explain that one to Mom and Dad." She said without looking up from the TV. She ignored me as I moved by, taking a handful of her popcorn.

After I made myself a bowl of cereal, I sat next to Alice on the couch.

"What are we watching?" I asked with a mouth full of fruit loops. My little sister cringed, causing me to laugh.

"If you spill that on me, I'm going to hurt you."

"Ok, squirt."

"Anyway…it's a love story between…" Either Alice trailed off, or I stopped listening as my vision moved towards the window of the living room. The view was of one side of our backyard, and one side of the Swans, where a path led into dense woods. I knew the land well.

And apparently, so did Bella, because she was headed right towards the trees.

Where was she going?

I looked at the clouds as they were darkening by the second.

Was she crazy? She always got lost unless someone was with her.

I watched as she tugged her hat down over her braided hair and moved past the trees.

There were several spots in those woods I could think of that, at one time anyway, Bella would be interested in going; the meadow, the treehouse, or the falls.

I stood, slamming my bowl on the coffee table, watching the last tip of her backpack disappear through the window.

"Edward, you okay?" Alice asked. She moved her eyes to follow mine.

"Where's she going?" I asked aloud.

"Who?" Alice asked, confused.

"Bella. She went into the woods by herself." I said, moving closer to the window to see the clouds, "Alice, will you be okay by yourself for a little while? I need to make sure she doesn't hurt herself or get lost. I think there's a pretty bad storm coming."

"Yeah, she would be the one to do that."

"Alice?"

"Edward, I'm twelve, not five. Go!"

I set my bowl in the kitchen sink before running upstairs to get my coat, boots, and hat.

"I'll be back in a while. Don't burn down the house." I called to Alice as I left through the gated side of our yard.

I could see my breath as I approached the trees.

**A/N: In the meantime...**

**Join my group on FB! "Mariescullen Fanfiction" I will be posting some cute edits and pics to go along with this story! **

**Checkout the Pay it Forward Winterward 2019 Card Contest! Submit a photo of how you think Edward Cullen would be celebrating the December holidays! Each entry must have a photo on the front along with a caption or short story tying everything together (no longer than 500 words). Entries are being accepted until December 20th and winners will be announced on December 25. Check out the facebook group "Winterward Card Contest 2019" for more information!**

**See you in the morning!**

**\- sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to Fran for beta'ing. Thanks to Gabby and Mykaela for pre-reading. **

3.

**Bella **

I clenched my fingers tightly around the hot thermos. My gloves were thin, and the heat from my hot cocoa was keeping my fingers warm. It had been a long time since I'd been in these trees, and even longer time since I'd been in these trees alone.

In high school, Edward and I had sweet spots we would sneak to, especially during the summer. The woods were thick with brush, but scarce slivers of sunlight made it easy to find my way. The closest spots were the treehouse and the meadow—the third, the waterfalls, were back several acres.

I opted to go for whatever I found first. There were no slivers of sunlight today. The clouds seemed to darken as I got farther into the trees. I couldn't turn around though—I couldn't stand another minute in the house alone.

Charlie was back at the station for the entire day. Jake helped put up the Christmas tree, stayed to watch an old Hallmark movie, and left after eating pizza. Dad was always advocating for the two of us to become more than friends, but I could never see that happening. Jake was just…Jake. He was a good friend to have, but nothing more. Not that my heart was on the market anyway. In the past two years, since my relationship ended, I didn't date for love. If you could even call it dating—hooking up. There hasn't been anyone real, not even close since the boy I was trying to avoid.

I pushed past snowy trees and over fallen ones, trying my best to remember the directions in my head. I was careful not to trip and hold on to things when it got too slippery. Edward was constantly warning me to be careful when we came back here even in the summer. I guess I should heed his warning for my own safety.

It didn't take long for me to find what I was looking for. Deep in the woods, an old ladder was nailed to a mossy, snow-covered evergreen. I opened my Thermos to take a swig of the hot liquid, sending a wave of warmth down my spine. I screwed the top on before putting it into my backpack. I was going to need both hands free if I was going to make it to the top without injuring myself.

I climbed the ladder with caution. My snow boots kept the traction against the ice on the rungs. When I reached the top, I held onto the branch to my left to open the door. It was frozen and difficult, but with a little push, it opened.

The A-frame treehouse sat nestled in the deep forest behind the Cullen house. Edward and I found it on a walk our sophomore year of high school, shortly after he moved here. With a little tender love and care, the house became a special place for us. There was a glass window that faced directly towards the trees and an open room. Some of the boards were loose and it became the perfect place to hide things. I could remember hiding birthday gifts or treats for Edward under there and surprised him when we would come here.

I moved into the large room, easily fitting through the narrow opening. The inside of the treehouse was old, but dry. There were no open-air windows for the snow to blow in through. As I moved, the floorboards creaked and whined with the wind outside. I shut the boarded door behind me. It seemed sturdy enough, but I quickly pushed the thought out of my head. I opened my backpack to retrieve the quilts I'd brought from the house, along with a portable, battery-operated heater, a blue-tooth speaker, and a book on the deep sea.

I had planned on coming and spending a few hours here, attempting to get my mind away from the boy I saw last night. His auburn hair had been covered by a dark green beanie when he'd eventually gotten out of the car. I wanted to spew words of hatred at him, smack him with whatever I could reach for breaking my heart, but I couldn't.

Two long years had done him justice. He was handsome, maybe even a little bit taller than the last time I'd seen him.

In this treehouse.

I shook back the memory.

Instead, I let the other recollections flow back. Being here came with a wave of emotions. I curled up underneath one of the quilts and stared into the far wall. Etched neatly there, in Edward's ridiculously, calligraphic handwriting were our initials. As cliché as it was, I smiled at the thought.

_We sat curled up with a blanket, music playing on Edward's old phone, passing a joint to one another on a brisk fall evening. In the midst of some 90s love song and a high, Edward dug a pocketknife from his bag. It was simple, an E and a_ B.

The wood had aged, but the letters were clear as day in the chilly winter afternoon.

_We'd laughed together here. We'd kissed here. Heck, we even made love once or twice on a warm summer night. The old wood, the smell of the trees, and pines—it was us. He would scare me sometimes by pretending to fall out, and little Alice would try to follow us to figure out where our secret place was_.

It was the place where he said he loved me, promised never to hurt me.

So, it was only natural this was the place where he broke me.

Ugh, I scoffed, taking a swig of my cocoa. I wish I'd brought something a little stronger to keep me warm. I wasn't usually like this, but being back in Forks was hitting harder than I thought.

Just then, I heard footsteps on the rungs. They were soft steps getting closer to the top. I knew who it was before he even knocked on the small wooden door.

I sucked in a breath. He must have seen me through his window. Why would he come out here?

"Bella?" Edward asked. It sounded muffled through the door.

I stayed quiet, focusing on my book. I pulled my hat over my ears and bit my lip as it opened.

"Bella?" he said again, eyes widening when he saw me curled up in the corner, "can I come up?"

I stared at him but shrugged my shoulders in response. I took in the bags under his eyes and his reddening face. His hair was shorter; it peeked out from the top of his hat.

At my nod, he pushed the door open all the way. I squished farther into the corner to give him space to come in. He managed to get his tall frame into the house, scooching to the corner to shut the door behind him. He brought his knees to his chest, so his long legs didn't take up all the space.

We sat in silence, neither knowing what to say.

"Did you follow me?" I asked suddenly.

His green eyes widened, but he nodded slowly.

"I saw you from the window. It looks like there's going to be a storm. I didn't want you to get lost."

"Did you know I was coming here?"

"It was pretty obvious. The meadow wouldn't be much fun covered in snow, and the falls are frozen."

"I'm not your responsibility, you know. You don't need to pretend you care about my wellbeing. I found this place fine on my own."

"I know you're not. And of course, I care about you and your wellbeing. What kind of absurd observation is that?"

"I'm not sure, maybe I forgot in the past two years since we haven't spoken."

"Bella…I tried..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's a two-way street. Can you really blame me for not wanting to talk to you?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't want to talk to me either." He sounded sincere in his words, but I was still pissed.

"So, how's Ohio State? Is the Midwest all it's cracked up to be?" I sighed.

"You'll be happy to know it actually sucks." He looked his hands as he spoke.

"What? Are the classes too easy for you? I figured you would be in veterinarian school by now." I smirked.

"It's the opposite, actually. I took this semester off from classes."

If there was anything that would shock me coming out of Edward Cullen's mouth, it was that. School had always been easy for him; he'd been a point away from serving as valedictorian.

"Wow, really? Have you been in Forks since the summer, then?"

"No, I did some research with one of my professors. And I worked as a vet tech. I just needed a break. I just got home a few days ago."

"Are you going back to classes in the spring?"

"Yeah…but not at Ohio State. I transferred to a school in Washington." Edward refused to meet my eyes.

"Which school in Washington?" I said, narrowing my eyes. He was not going to say what I thought he was.

"What do you think, Bella? Yes, UW. Emmett's working on his masters was the easiest thing. And they have a good vet program."

"You're transferring to UW, and you didn't even tell me?" I gasped.

What?

Did the two years we spent together mean nothing to him? We were friends before we were lovers.

"Technically, I just did. And Bella, we haven't spoken. I wanted to tell you. It was...a decision I made last minute. My family is here. And, I figured you hated me or something."

"Hate you? Wow. Okay, now I'm leaving." I moved to get by him to the latch.

"Bella, please don't leave. Can we just talk?"

Ice ran through my veins.

"About what? What is there to possibly talk about?" I whipped my head around, venom lacing my words.

"Anything."

**A/N: In the meantime...**

**Join my group on FB! "Mariescullen Fanfiction" I will be posting some cute edits and pics to go along with this story!**

**Checkout the Pay it Forward Winterward 2019 Card Contest! Submit a photo of how you think Edward Cullen would be celebrating the December holidays! Each entry must have a photo on the front along with a caption or short story tying everything together (no longer than 500 words). Entries are being accepted until December 20th and winners will be announced on December 25. Check out the facebook group "Winterward Card Contest 2019" for more information!**

**See you later! **

**\- sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to Fran for Beta'ing. Thanks to Gabby and Mykaela for pre-reading.**

4.

** Edward**

"Okay, tell me why." Bella didn't make a motion to move towards the door or away from me. I had to tell her everything. My mom was right. What if I don't get another chance?

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why you think I hate you. If you want so badly to talk to me, then do it. Tell me everything. Tell me why two years together, as friends, as a couple...means nothing to you." Her words stung.

"Bella…we didn't exactly leave things on the best of terms. And according to my parents, you've been avoiding Forks like it's the plague." I said, slinking back into the corner, waiting for her reaction. She wasn't going to like my phrasing.

"We? I think you mean you. You didn't leave things on the best of terms. And what do you mean avoiding Forks? Because of you? No. I've been spending time with my mom on breaks when I'm not doing research or something."

"Bella, you hate spending time with your mom," I said nonchalantly. It was true. Bella loved her mother but hated spending time with her. There had to be some sort of different motive for her to spend as much time in Florida as she did. Perhaps, it was to avoid me or to further her education. Florida seemed like an ideal location for someone studying Marine Biology, but I had to take a shot in the dark.

"Um, excuse me? I don't." She huffed.

"We both know that's not true, but okay, continue." I snarked.

"Ugh. Why else?" She continued.

"Why what?" I asked.

"You know what. Why?" My blood ran cold. I didn't think she would downright ask. I figured we would lead up to this conversation, but it seemed she was just as curious as I was eager.

I followed her gaze to the carving on the far wall.

"It seemed like the right choice at the time. I had no idea we'd go that long without talking. I thought…we'd always be friends. I don't know. That's just something else I've messed up on, Bella." I answered honestly.

"Thought we could just be friends? How could you and I ever be _just _friends, Edward? After everything! And it seemed like the right choice? Why? So, you could meet other girls in college or something?"

_Okay, if her earlier words stung, that was like getting struck by lightning. How obtuse was she? _

"Of course not, Bella. You know me better than that. I wouldn't do that to you." I argued.

"Then, why?"

Shit.

"Bella, I was scared, okay?" I admitted, biting my lip and staring at the ground.

"Scared? Of what?" She questioned.

"That we would become something we're not. Twenty-five hundred miles is a long distance Bella."

"You actually thought that would have made a difference to me?" She scoffed at me.

"No…who knows? I don't. Emmett and Rosalie broke up before we left for college. Did you know that?" I questioned.

"Well yeah, but…" She trailed off.

"You weren't around to hear Emmett. Some of the things he said about her…I didn't want that to be me. I couldn't let it be." I confessed.

"Was it the distance that did that, or was it something personal between them? Every couple is different…" She said.

"I don't know. I thought it was. I got…confused, scared. I did what I thought was best. Again, I had no idea at the time that we wouldn't even speak to each other after that. And I haven't exactly had the opportunity to see you. Last time I was home in the summer, I heard you were in Cape Town doing an internship."

"My mom still is your friend on Facebook, I see."

And so, I told her the truth; how it had taken me a long time to get to the point where I could speak openly about our break up, how it was my mistake for taking control of the situation without talking to her.

I told her how I dealt with so many ugly things when I went across the country. Things that were foreign to me, and still are. How I never realized or attempted to get a handle on my anxiety and depression until things got too bad. I told her they still weren't perfect.

"Edward, why didn't you just talk to me? We could have…" Bella trailed off.

"Could have what? It was still two years." I huffed.

"We could have figured something out." She raised her voice.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Edward, I loved you. I would have done anything. I'm shocked you would even think that." She stared at me, biting her lip.

My heart pounded on the 'ed" attached to the end of her claim.

Is it possible she could still care about me?

"Do you still?" I had to bite the bullet.

"I can't answer that." She said quietly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't know! You really hurt me, Edward. You were my best friend and you just…threw everything out the window without even consulting me. Are you not registering that through your thick skull?" Bella shouted at me, her words echoing off the wall. She tossed her hands in frustration.

I stared at the wall. I could hear the snow starting to hit the leaves outside the tree. My heart twitched. After a long moment of silence, she spoke.

"Do you?"

I gave her a knowing look, "what do you think?"

Another few moments of silence.

"You know what...I can't deal with this right now, Edward. It's so much, so fast. I—we haven't even spoken in two years. I haven't seen you since you dumped me in this very same spot. And now you're telling me all this."

"None of that matters; I just want you to know how truly sorry I am for what I did."

"Edward…I have to go."

"Let me at least walk you home."

"I don't think that's the best idea. I will be fine. Uh…thanks for coming after me." She shook her head.

She gathered her things in her backpack, leaving one of the quilts behind. She gave me a small smile before opening the latch to climb down the ladder and out into the cold.

**A/N: In the meantime...**

**Join my group on FB! "Mariescullen Fanfiction" I will be posting some cute edits and pics to go along with this story!**

**Checkout the Pay it Forward Winterward 2019 Card Contest! Submit a photo of how you think Edward Cullen would be celebrating the December holidays! Each entry must have a photo on the front along with a caption or short story tying everything together (no longer than 500 words). Entries are being accepted until December 20th and winners will be announced on December 25. Check out the facebook group "Winterward Card Contest 2019" for more information!**

**See you in the morning!**

**\- sarah**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks to Fran for Beta'ing and to Mykaela and Gabby for pre-reading. Thank you for the reviews! I will try to respond to some more today. **

**Perhaps something to distract our two troubled lovers... We get to meet a new friend into today's first update...**

5.

**Bella**

The snow was starting to get heavy as I moved away from the treehouse. I hoped Edward would be all right to get home, but I just couldn't face him. I felt guilty I didn't take him up on his offer to see that he was safe.

I needed to breathe.

First, he asks me if I still love him and then tells me he's still in love with me? Okay, he didn't say the words, but he inferred it. My head spun with confusion and daze. It just didn't make sense. It was too much, too fast. I only saw him for the first time yesterday after two years!

He ended our relationship because he was scared.

Well shit, something in Ohio sure knocked Edward Cullen off his high horse.

The fact that he told me what he was feeling, and the truth about things right away was startling. But it was a good kind of startling … something I wish he had years ago.

Could I answer his question? Did I still love him? The underlying answer was yes. I would always love him, no matter what.

Did I want to love him? Could I go back to what we had—the trust, the love, the joy?

Those were the questions of the hour.

The trail I took to the treehouse seemed to disappear as the snow continued to fall. My Thermos was still warm, so I kept it steady in my hand. Since the clouds had darkened the sky, I stopped to dig through my bag to find the flashlight I stole from Charlie's garage. I moved forward a few paces, holding the light against the white blanket of snow to urge the trail to show itself.

It didn't.

Shouldn't Edward be catching up to me by now? I noted as I checked my cell phone for the time. I'd left the treehouse almost fifteen minutes ago. It didn't take me longer than that to get home.

In the squally air, a sudden burst of cold wind hit my face. It felt raw against my exposed skin. I brought the thermos to my face in an attempt to thaw it out as I continued to walk amongst the trees.

With a sigh, I slowed my pace.

I was lost.

Damn it.

I supposed I could text Edward to see where he was, but wouldn't that undermine everything I just told myself? What would happen to space? And not to mention the relentless teasing that would come with an, "I'm lost" text.

I shook it off and continued forward.

It was only a few minutes later when I stopped dead in my tracks.

A small red light gleamed in the distance across a long patch of frozen plants. It didn't stay still but instead moved quickly back and forth as if it were panicked, frenzied. Despite my vast collection of horror movie knowledge, I couldn't run. Was it an animal? A ghost? The spirit of Christmas past? I chuckled to myself at the last one, but my eyes widened as the noise fell upon my ears.

It was a rough clanking—a gallop of hooves prancing about and crunching the iced leaves below its feet. The red light grew larger as the sound got closer. Each prance was punctuated with by the jingling of a tiny bell.

I froze, too frightened to move away from the obvious creature moving towards me. Was it a crazed herd running my way? Should I run? Was I going to get trampled? Panicked thoughts sped around my head as if it was a goose chase. The black shadow grew larger and larger as it neared me. My eyes narrowed.

In a state of terror, I threw myself towards the ground. I dropped my thermos, hearing the top clang against a rock on the ground. My arms moved to angle themselves above my head and neck, in an effort to protect myself. With deep breaths, I braced myself for impact.

Nothing came.

The gallop sounded around me; the bell followed. I didn't want to look up.

And I didn't, until I heard the sound of my Thermos lid rolling against the bottle.

There were no ginormous animals before me like I'd thought; no hauntingly scary imagery my head had conjured up with when I dove to the ground.

Instead, I met the large doe eyes of a tall, but frail-looking fawn. At least, it looked like a fawn. It was bigger than the average deer but moved in a gentle motion. The creature's fur coat was thick and wispy. Six white stripes decorated its left side, flowing in intricate patterns. When it met my eyes, it scrambled back, dragging its front hoof lazily against the snow. As the hoof dragged, its adorable face scrunched up in discomfort. Was she hurt? I kept my eyes on her as I rose.

A thick, black leather collar was fastened around her neck. Every time she moved, a jingle rang out and the small flashing light waved back and forth. This must have been what I saw.

The deer continued to move away from me as I stood.

Her expression was one of fright, and she continued to saunter towards the nearest tree trunk. She didn't get far before her yearn for something to drink betrayed her and her eyes trailed desperately back to the spilled cocoa littering the forest floor.

In an instant, and with a desire to help this creature, I raised my hand out and took a few steps towards her. She was almost as tall as me, so I braced myelf. On the way, I bent down to retrieve the fallen Thermos and lid, feeling the remnants slosh in the cannister.

Her eyes widened at my approach, but she didn't scurry back any further into the tree. She moved in an attempt to lessen the weight from her injured hoof.

"It's okay, girl. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered softly, moving closer. She scooted back against the tree.

I poured a small amount of hot chocolate into the thermos lid. The deer's eyes followed the liquid, her tongue flopping to the side.

Quickly, I raised my hand to motion I was not going to hurt her. I set the thermos lid in front of her.

"Go ahead, girl. Do you want this?" I cooed as I backed away.

The deer limped quickly to the lid, lapping gently at the chocolate.

"Are you hurt, girl?" I asked, taking the deer's momentary distraction as an opportunity to inspect her wound. There was a gash on her front hoof I didn't see before because of the way she walked. Shit. The blood was matted lightly around the rough fur. How long had she been out here? Where was her mother? I didn't know anything about dealing with animals.

But I knew someone who might.

She kept drinking.

I moved to touch her head gently. Maybe if I gained her trust, she would let me help her.

Damn it, and I made such a good exit.

The deer raised her head when I ran my fingers over the whisps of hair on the top of her head. Her pointed ears folded back as she continued to drink.

"There's a good girl. Can you come with me? We can get you some help."

It was almost as if she nodded at me. She glanced up, looking deep into my eyes, the bell ringing in confirmation as she moved her head. The light on her collar no longer shined red.

**A/N: **

**Important info: This one was kind of late because I am trying to wrap some stuff up. Heading on a half cross country road trip tomorrow and Sunday to spend the holidays with family. Updates tomorrow and sunday may be at whacky times (but hopefully still in a realm of morning and evening) **

**In the meantime...**

**Join my group on FB! "Mariescullen Fanfiction" I will be posting some cute edits and pics to go along with this story!**

**Checkout the Pay it Forward Winterward 2019 Card Contest! Submit a photo of how you think Edward Cullen would be celebrating the December holidays! Each entry must have a photo on the front along with a caption or short story tying everything together (no longer than 500 words). Entries are being accepted until December 20th and winners will be announced on December 25. Check out the facebook group "Winterward Card Contest 2019" for more information!**

**See you later, alligators **

**\- sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Fran for beta'ing. Thanks to Gabby and Mykaela for pre-reading. **

**Chapter 6: Edward**

I stayed in the treehouse for a few minutes before heading home to give Bella the space she needed. As I walked, the chilly temperature and swirling snow gave me time to clear my head.

Was I an idiot for telling her the truth? Do I really blame her, though? I wouldn't forgive me either. And then I had to ask her that damn question. Nice job, Edward! Ask your ex-girlfriend if she still loves you while basically telling her point blank that you're still in love with her.

And all within twenty-four hours of seeing her for the first time in two years!

Ugh.

As I walked up to the house, I saw Alice in the driveway attempting to shovel out my silver car.

"Run out of movies to watch, sis?"

"Edward, don't you know all the Hallmark movies have the same plot? How did it go?"

"It went, that's for sure. In a good direction? I don't know. She left before me; I gave her some space. What are you doing? You don't like anything cold."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Mom said if I shoveled enough for you to get the car out, you could drive me to the movies. And really, Edward? Wait, I've been out here for half an hour and I didn't Bella come back."

"What? Don't I get a say in th—wait, what do you mean she didn't come back?"

"No, you don't. And she never came back. Her front door is right there; I would have seen her." Alice pointed across the gravel drive that led to the Chief's house.

"Shit! Damnit, Bella."

"What? Maybe she went to find…" Alice trailed off.

"She left before me. Said she was going home because she needed some time to think about…uh…some stuff. Ugh! She probably got lost."

"Or maybe she took some time to think. You know the girl in my favorite Lifetime movie used to go for walks to relax. Maybe Bella saw the same movie. Give her some time alone."

"When did you get so smart?" I asked, ruffling her hair.

"Seventh grade. Does this mean you'll take me to the movies?"

I rolled my eyes and headed inside, letting my eyes linger on the Swan's house before shutting the door behind me.

A hot shower and another bowl of cereal later, I was seated by the dining room table typing away at my laptop. I was searching for book lists and any emails from my new professors at the University of Washington. My transfer processed pretty late in the semester and emails came through like the wind. Alice returned to her seat in the living room after finishing the driveway.

Despite her actions, the snow picked up outside.

A sudden knock on the window behind me made my fingers stumble over the keys.

I shot up swiftly from my seat to see where the knock had come from. My eyes widened, and brows knitted in confusion as I took in Bella's shivering form. I motioned with my hand to the gate and made my way to unlock the door. Ignoring my jacket, I moved quickly to meet her out back.

She was there waiting by the time I opened the latch of the backyard fence. Her cheeks were flushed red from the cold, and her nose sniffled. I noticed a small gash just beneath her eye trickling blood gently onto the rest of her cheek.

Instinctively, I reached to brush my fingers underneath the cut feeling the raised skin. Her eyes widened at my touch, and I pulled back quickly, moving my eyes to stare at the snow.

"Bella, you're bleeding! What happened? Alice said she didn't see you come back."

"Yeah…I got lost. I tripped and hit a branch; I didn't even notice it was bleeding." Bella admitted. Her hands were behind her back and I noticed she did nothing to stop the oozing liquid.

"Just come inside, I think we have a first aid kit in the kitchen."

"What?" She looked startled by my statement.

"Come on. Nothing will be weird between us if you come in for a second. I'm sure Alice will be happy to see you…" I said, looking up and motioning back towards the house.

"I can't…" Bella said, biting her lip.

"What? It'll take five minutes…then you can go back to having your space. I promise." I said, ignoring the yearn to touch her face once more.

"No, I mean, I can't. I'm uh…occupied." She corrected me nervously.

"Um…what do you mean?" I asked. I noticed her hands tightened behind her. She let out a giggle and moved to the side.

Behind her stood a large deer, bigger than ones I'd seen before, with fat stripes of white fur.

"Bella ,what—what in God's name is that?" I said moving back quickly causing me to trip. I fell back into the snow keeping my eyes trained on the creature drinking from the lid of Bella's Thermos.

"Edward, have you never seen a deer before?" Bella said nonchalantly.

She giggled as I managed to pull myself off the ground, brushing the snow off my jeans and shoulders.

"Bella, what in the hell are you doing?" I motioned for her to move away from the creature, but noticed she held her Thermos lid steadily in her hand. The animal was lapping away at the hot chocolate.

"She's not going to hurt me, Edward. Why are you so scared of her?"

"I am not scared of it. It just…startled me. What are you doing with that…thing?"

"Do not call her a 'thing'! I came because I thought you could help."

"How can I help…her?"

"I think one of her paws is injured…she was limping. I tried to carry her, but she's a little heavy for me. I thought since you have a little bit of veterinary experience, you would be a lot better of an option than me."

"So, you enticed her with hot chocolate?"

"Are you going to help her or be critical of her choice in beverage?" Bella retored. It seemed like the deer chortled behind her.

"Uh…"

"Please, Edward. I don't think she's just an average deer. And she's hurt, just look at her leg. Please…for me?"

She looked at me with an expression that, in theory, could have thawed the ice beneath my feet. In reality, she melted whatever restraints had previously been running through my mind. I sighed loudly and looked back towards the house. I could hear her breathing pick up in signs of hope, eager to confirm she still had this dangerous power over me.

In case my mind wasn't already made up, she jutted her lip out into a pout the moment I looked back towards her.

"Damnit, Bella, not your pout. You know I can't say no to anything with that." I said and ran a hand through my hair.

"So, you'll help her?"

"I'll try, I'm not sure what I can do, but I can look, and we can get her fed. Something other than hot chocolate." I said, shooting a glare at the deer who smirked in response as if she knew it was meant for her, "just bring her back here so we can shut the gate. I need to get my jacket."

We walked through the opening, and I latched the lock to ensure our new guest wouldn't escape. We continued until we were outside the back door.

"Ok, stay out here. We just can't…" I was cut off as the door was ripped open by my little sister.

"Edward? Bell-Oh, my God! What a cutie!" Alice said, running through the yard to the deer that trailed behind Bella.

"…let Alice find out. Oh, great." I finished, stamping into the house.

**A/N: In the meantime...**

**Join my group on FB! "Mariescullen Fanfiction" I will be posting some cute edits and pics to go along with this story!**

**Checkout the Pay it Forward Winterward 2019 Card Contest! Submit a photo of how you think Edward Cullen would be celebrating the December holidays! Each entry must have a photo on the front along with a caption or short story tying everything together (no longer than 500 words). Entries are being accepted until December 20th and winners will be announced on December 25. Check out the facebook group "Winterward Card Contest 2019" for more information!**

**See you tomorrow! **

**\- sarah**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Fran for beta'ing. Thanks to Mykaela and Gabby for pre-reading. **

7.

**Bella **

"Where did you find her, Bella?" Alice asked as I followed her into the house after laying a blanket on the ground for our visitor. We waited for Edward to come back from retrieving his jacket, a first aid kit, and notes from a lecture he thinks will be relevant.

The inside of the Cullen home looked nearly the same as it did two years ago—a great open kitchen complete with bar stools and an island, a large, oak dining table just off the kitchen. And if I kept going, I imagine Esme's grand Christmas tree would be in the corner of the living room under the stairs. The smell hit my nose and reminded me of something I'd been running away from the past few years.

Home.

I took a seat on the stool, basking in the heat waving down from the vent above me. I shed my damp jacket and let my hair hang down my back in an attempt to dry it out. Alice dug through the cabinets for packages of hot chocolate.

"Uh, I got lost and just ran into her. I'm not exactly sure where it was." I said honestly, preparing for her jokes regarding me getting lost in the woods.

"Maybe she got lost during the storm last night?" Alice asked, seriously. She poured the cocoa packages into mugs, "still like it with marshmallows?"

I smiled and nodded.

A loud thump and a string of curses came from upstairs.

"Sounds like he's having a hard time…" I said, looking towards the living room.

Alice giggled, pouring hot milk into the mugs.

"He brought a bunch of stuff home from college. It took us like two trips to get everything inside. He wasn't happy to have to put it all in his room, but Emmett took both keys with him to Rochester so he can't go up to Seattle to move it. I bet the bonehead did it on purpose because he knows the mess will drive Edward crazy!"

I laughed along with her as she set the mug in front of me. It would be very much like Emmett to do something as subtle as taking both keys with him, ensuring his brother will have to deal with the madness of a crowded room for the duration of his time at home.

"I heard you flew out there to drive home with him," I said to Alice, sipping my drink.

"Yeah, I did! It was like forty hours or something. Mom and Dad didn't want him to do it alone and Emmett went with him when he moved a few years ago."

"Did you have a good time? A cross country road trip can be a lot of fun."

"Yeah! We stopped at a bunch of cool places along the way."

"So, why exactly did your brother come back to Washington?"

"I'm not sure. He just said he wasn't happy there. I didn't even know he didn't take classes last semester until he told me. Mom was _not_ happy when she found out."

"He didn't tell anyone?"

"I think he talked to Emmett and my dad, but I'm not sure. You'd have to ask him." Alice shrugged her shoulders

"Yeah, he mentioned it earlier today when we talked in the treehouse." I admitted.

"Ugh, Bella! You guys still haven't told me where that was. I've been asking since I was nine! Come on!"

"I can't do that, Alice. Treehouse of trust. We made a pact." I laughed, thinking back to the times when we would tease little Alice. She would often try to sneak out and follow us when she found out about the 'magic house in the woods.' We made a pact that it would be our place—not even Emmett and Rosalie knew where it was.

"Ugh, one day, I'll get it out of him." Alice made a mock clenched fist with her hand before noticing my dazed expression, "he's happy, you know."

I smiled at the small girl, fading out of my flashback.

"Being back in Forks. I think it's made him happy again. He whistled earlier in the shower." Alice finished.

I laughed once more. That was a very Edward thing to do when he was happy.

"I hope he is."

We didn't get to finish our conversation as Edward's snow boots echoed off the stairs and into the hallway. I didn't miss the little wink Alice shot me as her brother strolled into the room.

"Hey, Edward, I made you some hot chocolate with peppermint and marshmallows."

Edward's eyes lit up at Alice's declaration. He set down several things on the counter before moving towards his sister. He swiped the mug from her, kissed the top of her head, and took a seat on the stool next to me.

Intrigued, I began to sift through the items. There was a first aid kit, a small notebook, a hat, and gloves.

"Did they teach you how to help an animal in the woods?" I asked, flipping through the notebook. He took detailed notes in his fine script.

"In theory. I haven't hit any of the specialized courses yet. More so, some checklists, when to apply certain methods, that kind of thing."

"Do you think you'll be able to help her?" I asked, sipping my cocoa.

"Probably. It didn't look as if anything was broken. The best thing we could do would be to clean the wound and watch her. Worse comes to worst, we would call a wildlife specialist or local control. Not sure what they would do though, this close to the holiday. Maybe your dad would know." Edward answered, taking the book and flipping through some of the pages, "we could feed her and give her water for starters."

I nodded in excitement as his newfound eagerness.

"Ooh, can I help?" Alice said, making another cup of hot chocolate.

"Sure. But you can't tell Mom and Dad. You're my responsibility, Ally, and this would make them go crazy." Edward answered, looking up from the notebook to meet Alice's gaze.

"As if I would tell Mom!" She whined back, sounding like the twelve-year-old she was.

"No, but you can be a little loose-lipped when Dad bribes you."

She rolled her eyes.

"I guess you'll just have to bribe me better."

"Like what?"

"Tell me where the treehouse is," Alice said, smirking and folding her arms across her chest.

Edward's eye's shot to me, as if he was asking my permission. I sighed and nodded at him. This was important to me.

"All right. I'll take that deal. I will tell you after we help the deer. But one word to Mom and Dad and I'm taking back your presents."

Alice scoffed, but jumped with anticipation at finding out where the 'secret place' was.

"Okay, you guys can start by going outside to make sure we still have a patient. Bella, take out the first aid kit and some washcloths from the drawer. I'm going to get a few blankets and Dad's old sun tent from the garage." Edward ordered, sipping the last of his drink.

He left the mug on the counter, handed me the notebook, and took off towards the garage.

* * *

"I don't understand, why don't you want the water? It's healthy, good for you!" Edward said, brandishing his arms in confusion.

The deer, now nestled underneath Carlisle's old sun tent with a pile of blankets, stared blankly at the water dish and bowl of fruit and nuts. She was not amused by his decision to give her healthy food. She eyed Alice's mug of cocoa longingly as Edward pushed the food in her direction.

Alice, curious as to why the deer was staring wistfully, moved forward. She raised her hand to pet the deer softly on the head before setting the mug in front of her. The deer attempted to jump up in order to get to the sweet drink, but Edward held her down so she wouldn't do any more damage to her leg. The deer stuck her tongue out at him, leaving Edward with wide-eyes and a loosening grip.

The deer crept forward and began lapping happily at the cocoa.

"Do you like that girl? I know, so much better than those nasty vegetables." Alice cooed, rubbing the deer's ear. She continued to lap happily.

"Chocolate…mocha…Cocoa bean…Cocoa! Let's name her Cocoa! It fits her perfectly! So sweet, just like the drink!" Alice exclaimed, earning a huff of delight from the deer, now named Cocoa.

I didn't oppose it. It was cute.

"No, you are not naming it, Alice." Edward said, pulling materials out of the first aid kit, "you get attached to things so quickly."

"Well, Alice, I like it." I said, shooting daggers at Edward, "why don't you see if she responds to it?"

"Cocoa, would you like a candy cane?" Alice asked.

The deer perked up, bobbing her head eagerly.

"Okay, well, if you be a good patient for Edward while he cleans up your leg, I will give you one, okay?" Alice said, stroking the deer softly.

Cocoa huffed, moving her neck to look at Edward. She turned back to Alice and nodded slightly.

Leaving her mug behind, Alice retreated to the house, eager to find her new friend a treat. She reminded Cocoa to be a good girl before the door swung shut.

Edward moved Cocoa's injured leg to cover his, raising his knee slightly so he could get a clear view. With a pair of tweezers, he began pulling debris from the open cut above her hoof. I moved over to resume the petting motion Alice had started in an effort to keep her calm. By the look on her face, she was content with the cocoa before her.

"You don't have to encourage her, you know," Edward said, not looking up from his work.

"She's just a kid trying to have fun. You, me, and Cocoa all know that." I said, grinning at him.

"I suppose." He answered as he dropped the tweezers. He picked up a small cloth and doused it with cleanser, "sorry…Cocoa. This might sting, but it's necessary, okay?" Edward spoke quietly.

She huffed into her mug.

"Did you ever picture this, Edward? Just me, you, and a deer a few days before Christmas."

"Well, not the deer." Edward admitted, looking up to meet my eyes, "you know I am sorry, Bella. And I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you."

"I know you are. And I want to believe that, but I just need some time." I said, trying to distract myself by studying the designs on Cocoa's fur.

"You really aren't an average deer, are you Cocoa?"

"Her face looks like a fawn, but she's quite large everywhere else. Her fur and marks are quite odd too, don't you think? And what is with the collar?" Edward questioned, dabbing the wound.

"Maybe she belongs to someone?"

"And maybe that someone has fed her nothing but Christmas cookies and hot chocolate." He laughed.

At his mention of Christmas cookies, Cocoa's head lifted from her drink. She had an expectant expression in her large brown eyes as if she was waiting for him to give her a cookie.

"No, Cocoa, you heard the boss lady. No treats until we fix your leg." Edward scolded playfully.

**A/N: In the meantime...**

**Join my group on FB! "Mariescullen Fanfiction" I will be posting some cute edits and pics to go along with this story!**

**Checkout the Pay it Forward Winterward 2019 Card Contest! Submit a photo of how you think Edward Cullen would be celebrating the December holidays! Each entry must have a photo on the front along with a caption or short story tying everything together (no longer than 500 words). Entries are being accepted until December 21st and winners will be announced on December 25. Check out the facebook group "Winterward Card Contest 2019" for more information!**

**See you in tonight! **

**\- sarah**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Fran for beta'ing. Thanks to Gabby and Mykaela for pre-reading! **

8.

** Edward **

The hours and days flowed gently into the afternoon of Christmas Eve.

Undermining the blissful feeling of contentment was the mild wave of panic running through the Cullen house. This anxiety was brought on by my little sister, who worried endlessly about the fate of Cocoa once our parents got back into town this evening. I wasn't worried—in fact, I believed my father would know exactly what to do and who to call.

We decided on giving my parents the excuse that the creature wandered here on its own will and not at the temptation of Bella's hot chocolate. That it was injured and crying, and it was only natural for Alice and Bella to want to help it. And me, being, someone without a standing chance against the doe-eyed pouts of not only my little sister but my beautiful ex-girlfriend. Nonetheless, Alice was still coming to the worse possible conclusion.

We devised the plan only yesterday. Initially, Alice was upset at the idea of telling our parents, jumping to the assumption that it was a loophole to our agreement. Much to her shock, I told her where the treehouse was, with the permission of Bella and a promise that Alice wouldn't go looking for it until the snow cleared. Though I did not want to imagine what my tween of a sister could do in the treehouse, I wanted her to create her own special memories. It had been a magical place for Bella and me.

The best and the worst things happen there.

Cocoa and I were butting heads at first, her throwing me sideways glances and scoffing. After her leg was cleaned and wrapped, she began to warm up to me, even coming to lick the corner of my face with her peppermint tongue. I was forced into the idea that this was not a fictional reality created inside my own mind—there really was a deer camped outside in our backyard, on Christmas Eve, who preferred all things sugary and sweet.

Over the past few days, Bella had spent more time in my backyard and kitchen than she had at her own house. I couldn't say I blamed her though; Chief Swan was in and out of the house trying his hardest to take care of the town. In a way, I almost understood why she didn't want to come back to Forks, though the brunt of the reason was because of me.

She told us of the flashing light on the collar when she first saw Cocoa. It was like a beacon in the darkness, and a jingle from the golden bell followed each flash. Since she had brought her to us, the collar sat around Cocoa's neck, no flashing light in sight. The bell didn't even ring when she moved.

Almost overnight, Cocoa was able to walk so much better. My sister and Bella dove headfirst into rehabilitating the creature, getting her to walk the length of the yard for a candy cane or a marshmallow. The deer often grunted back, in a high-pitched squeal, chuffed to be surrounded by people that evidently cared for her. This only got her more scratches, pets, and treats from the girls. Cocoa inspired them—to find something they once had … that we all once had. It was almost as if the time had faded backward, and it was the winter before college again when we were happy and untainted with the actions of the past few years.

And in a way, Cocoa inspired me too.

I didn't bother Bella with any more talk of our history. I had a new mindset after seeing the way the deer didn't seem to mind the injury and crutch in her young life. It was a hindrance, a setback that didn't keep her from trying, albeit failing, to trot happily across the yard.

I sighed and looked up from my computer—still searching for course information about my transfer to UW. Bella was seated next to me, watching the deer who poked its head into the house through the open window. Alice was confident she wasn't going to run so there was no need to keep the latch shut and the weather was too bad for us to be outside for long.

She was right.

Cocoa stood happily, babbling noises to herself as Alice stood across from us at the table, mixing ingredients for sugar cookies in a bowl. She wasn't sure what our parents were going to do, and she wanted Cocoa to leave the house with a full stomach. I was convinced she was taking out her stress on the whisk.

"Have you tried Dr. Aro?" Bella asked, looking over at me. Her question pulled me out of my thoughts, returning me to reality.

"Who?" I said, turning to look at her.

"Dr. Aro—he's a bio professor. He teaches some courses in Marine Biology and Zoology. He did a few of my classes. He probably would have some that would interest you."

Oh.

"Uh, yeah. I got a list of names to check out; I think he's on there." I said, looking back at my computer.

"Are you all right?" Bella asked, moving her hand closer to mine. She stopped herself before she pressed her skin against mine.

"Uh…yeah. I just—" I was cut off by the shriek of the golden bell around the Cocoa's neck. The deer began moving her neck in a circular motion as if her hoofs were pacing underneath her.

Only seconds after the bell shook, the bright red light of her collar began to flash on and off.

The deer began pacing harder, keeping her eyes trained on the mix Alice was whisking.

Both girls jumped up to calm Cocoa, but she was frantic.

The bell rang again and matched pace with the blinking light.

As if it was a signal, the deer stood on her hind legs, smacked the window frame, and turned to take off into the woods.

It didn't take the girls long to register what happened.

"Cocoa! Come back! Alice yelled, dropping the whisk and throwing herself on the ground to lace up the discarded shoes at her feet.

She was quick.

But Bella was quicker.

Her boots were already laced, and the blue thermal sweater was on.

She was out the door as soon as the reindeer hit the trees.

"Cocoa! Come back! Cocoa!" She cried as she ran. Her hat fell as she crunched across the snow, letting her long brunette hair fly behind her like a whip in the wind.

I was on my feet before Alice could get her first boot laced.

"Do not leave this house, Alice."

"But Cocoa!"

"We will find her! Alice, don't argue, it's too dangerous for you to be out there. Stay here! Mom and Dad will be home soon."

She huffed but didn't stop lacing up her boots.

"I'm serious, Alice! Stay here!" I called behind me as I grabbed my jacket off the hook.

I was out the door before I could hear her answer.

**A/N: In the meantime...**

**I have a facebook group! "Mariescullen Fanfiction" where I post pics and teasers :) **

**See you tomorrow. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to Fran for beta'ing. Thanks to Gabby and Mykaela for pre-reading. **

9.

**Bella**

My legs burned as I ran through the snow. It was coming down in thick flakes, blurring my vision, and I could feel my hair soaking the back of my sweater. I hit the trees in record time, not even thinking about being mere inches from tripping. It didn't even phase me as I searched for the small reindeer.

I stared at the ground in an effort to follow Cocoa's prints in the snow, but they were difficult to see. Nonetheless, I didn't slow.

As I left, I registered the back door of the Cullen house being ripped open and Edward barking orders at Alice to stay put. At that moment, I didn't care.

I wondered if he followed me. If he did, I had the lead.

I ran deeper into the woods, guided by the ringing of Cocoa's bell.

* * *

Minutes passed, and I was about to give up. I could no longer hear the bell and I was pretty sure I was farther into the forest than I had ever gone. None of the landscape around me seemed familiar.

And then, in the distance, I heard it.

It wasn't just one bell; it was a dozen. They rang together, an orchestra of chimes amongst the frozen wood. The music was followed by the sound of a stampede of legs, dragging something behind them. I could hear the crunch of sticks as whatever it was drug over them with incredible force.

I followed the sounds until I couldn't run anymore. I stood, grasping a tree, and curling my body over to let the icy ground alleviate the heat pooling in my face. My deep breaths were long as I looked up.

About twenty feet from me was Cocoa.

But it wasn't just Cocoa by herself ... It was her, and ten other deer; larger, with antlers the size of the coat rack in Charlie's kitchen.

I gulped and took a step back.

Cocoa looked content, the same expression she had when Alice fed her cookies, as she was licked and prodded by some of the deer surrounding her. Each of them had large black collars around their necks, a dangling red light, and a shiny bell hanging from them like ornaments on a tree. They all had the same strange pattern of white stripes as Cocoa, the only variation being the number of stripes.

I had gained Cocoa's trust, but she was miniature in comparison to these large creatures.

I heard footsteps, walking on what sounded like a wooden surface. With each step, more bells jingled. The steps continued, getting louder as if they were descending until they reached the crunch of the snow.

I clutched one side of the tree I was hidden behind to keep an eye on Cocoa.

I listened as the footsteps moved closer to the herd of reindeer.

I braced myself, expecting them to scatter as the person approached.

But they didn't.

A large man, with a full belly and red suit, stomped directly towards Cocoa. The same jingling punctuated his heavy steps just as before. His hair was long, white, and curly, tied neatly into a ponytail at his nape. The noise came from a long, pointy hat that drooped to his shoulder situated on top of his massive head. The bottom half of his round face was covered with a wild beard, tied together in a similar fashion as his hair.

The man knelt before Cocoa, giving her a soft smile for such a big man. He raised a large hand to pat her small head.

It was like a serene scene from a movie.

I slunk back farther, away from the tree. I was dizzy from what I was seeing. Was I hallucinating? Did I fall and hit my head? That had to be it.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's loud call in the distance. My eyes widened, and I turned to try to find him in the darkening mist.

"Bella!" He called again, and it was closer.

I backed up, farther and father, keeping my eyes trained on the man. Was he dangerous? If this was a hallucination, who the hell knew what was going to happen.

I steadied my breath and took a step back.

"Bella!" Edward yelled.

I collided with something hard, knocking me to the ground. Whatever hit me fell to the ground too.

In just seconds, Edward was crouched down next to me, pulling me back with him. His legs were bent, and he helped me to my feet. He raised a finger to his lips and wrapped the other arm around me protectively.

I followed his eyes and was relieved to see them locked on the same person I had seen, which meant…

I wasn't crazy.

**A/N: In the meantime...**

**I have a facebook group! "Mariescullen Fanfiction" Sometimes I post teasers and pics that go along with chapters, other times its just shenanigans about my cat. **

**See you later! **

**Sarah **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Fran for beta'ing. Thanks to Gabby and Mykaela for pre-reading. **

**Sorry this was late! Got to our destination safely! **

"Am I going insane or is that Santa Claus?" Bella asked quietly, steadying herself in a crouched position.

I pressed a finger to my lip again, urging her to be quiet. I wasn't exactly sure what we were staring at. Well, I was sure, but I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to consider I was looking at Santa Claus, his sleigh, and a herd of ginormous reindeer.

Despite our attempt to stay hidden, my last call for Bella wasn't missed by the others in the forest. Cocoa recognized my voice and turned to see what all the commotion was. She must have spotted us, crouched behind the tree, peering out into the dark, her eyes locked on Bella. I pulled Bella tighter against me, not sure what exactly to expect I trusted her but didn't know exactly what was happening at the moment.

Cocoa sprinted to toward Bella, stopping to sit in front of her as if she was a dog waiting to get patted on the head. I could feel Bella fighting against my hold to get closer to the deer.

"Cocoa!" She exclaimed.

Reluctantly, I let go.

I kept my eyes locked on the man. His gaze followed the sprinting deer, coming to stop in the same place. His face appeared friendly with flushed red cheeks and big eyes. There was no malice displayed, and in its place, curiosity and wonder. He watched closely as Bella threw her arms around Cocoa, causing her nub of a tail to wag and her bell to ring.

The man cleared his throat and ruffled his beard. I wasn't sure if he was trying to gauge our attention or the deer. Cocoa whipped around to sit with her back turned to Bella. Her six white stripes shone vibrantly against the snow that covered her skinfur.

The man stared down the reindeer as she did him. It seemed as though it lasted a long time, but it could only have been minutes. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his luminescent skin. Bella looked simply enchanted at what was before her.

After a few more moments, the man took a step back. He raised both gloved hands to grasp his midsection and let loose a belly-laugh that rattled the snow off the surrounding branches.

"Ho, deer. You've been on quite the adventure these past few days, haven't you, six?" The man bellowed lightheartedly to the deer. Six?

His words were aimed at Cocoa, who chucked alongside with her serene whine.

"Six?" Bella asked, looking up at the man. She raised another hand to pat the spot between Cocoa's ears.

"Yes, my reindeer, Six. The trainees don't have names quite yet. Usually, we wait until they get in the air to give them a more permanent title."

"Wait, trainee? Cocoa?" Bella asked again. Her knees shivered from the snow, and she began to pull me up with her as she stood. Even at my full height of six feet two inches, the man towered over me.

My phone began to buzz in my pocket. I didn't even remember I had it.

I ignored it as the conversation continued.

"Yes, she is a training reindeer. You know … to pull my sleigh. Surely, you know who we are. It is Christmas Eve after all."

"Wait a minute; you're saying you're Santa Claus?" I asked, speaking for the first time.

The man turned to me and smirked.

"Yes, Edward."

My eyes widened.

My phone vibrated again.

I ignored it.

It was probably Alice being impatient.

"How do you know his name?" Bella asked, startled. Still looking between Cocoa and the man who claimed he was Santa.

"I know everyone's name, Isabella." The man smiled warmly at her and watched as she caressed Cocoa.

"Six here tells me you helped her." He continued.

"Why do you call her Six?" Bella asked.

"The number of stripes on her side, there. The number of stripes indicates which position she'll be in when it's her turn to pull the sleigh." The man pointed a finger at the intricate designs on Cocoa's fur. "Six stripes mean she'll be sixth in the fleet."

Bella looked at Cocoa, studying her markings. She glanced over at the large red sleigh near the other reindeer.

"But she's so small…" she said aloud.

"Yes, she's got quite a few years to go before she will be ready to fly. She should take her first flight by the year 2050. It does depend on her ability to stay put and focus on her studies."

"Her studies? Stay put? Did she run away?"

"Yes. Each year, I bring along three or four trainees to give them a chance to tag along on my journey. It seems she ran off when we were doing a test flight. We've got three new reindeer going on their first journey across the world tonight, and she must have sauntered off in the snow. I tracked her with her collar." Santa said, pulling his sleeve up, revealing a high-tech looking watch with eight faces.

"She was injured…uh…I tried to clean her up. I'm only a second-year vet student, so my knowledge is limited." I said, looking back at Cocoa. She stretched her paw in front of her, the wrappings I originally dressed it in no longer in sight.

"Ah, yes. You did a fine job. You would make a fine reindeer doctor one day. I need a new one; my Marty is getting pretty old. A fine art Reindeer medicine is. We healed her all up. And she is good as new." Santa said, motioning towards Cocoa's healed hoof.

Once more, my phone vibrated.

"Uh…I'm sorry to be rude, I've got to take this," I said, reaching for my phone. Who calls more than three times in a span of a few minutes?

I gave Bella an apologetic look as I walked back the way I came, not wanting to interrupt her continued line of questioning as I dealt with my caller.

As I walked, I noticed several things.

The mere minutes I thought had passed was actually closer to an hour or two. And the three missed calls from one bothersome person was in fact eleven, from two bewildered people.

Mom.

Charlie Swan.

What was Bella's dad doing calling me?

I took a deep breath, not bothering to even look at the text messages. Charlie was the most recent call, ending only seconds ago.

I walked farther away from Bella and Cocoa as I pressed the phone to my ear.

**In the meantime..**

**Join my group on FB! "Mariescullen Fanfiction" I will be posting some cute edits and pics to go along with this story!**

**See you tomorrow! **

**Sarah **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to Fran for beta'ing. Thanks to Gabby and Mykaela for pre-reading. **

11.

**Bella**

I watched Edward walk back the way we came, the light from his phone highlighting the perplexed expression on his face.

Who would be calling him?

"Where exactly did you find her?" Santa asked, looking down at the deer.

"Uh..." I answered, still dazed by Edward's sudden departure, "not too far from here, I don't think. I got lost and I saw her collar flashing. She looked scared so I gave her some of my hot chocolate. She seemed to like it…she was so little. I didn't want her to get hurt any more than she already was. I, uh, didn't mean to disrupt your work."

"Edward is studying veterinary science at school…I thought he could help." I continued, looking up at the big man, "it was never my intention to keep Cocoa…I mean Six…for that long. She just kind of got stuck with us..."

I began to ramble. How was I supposed to react if I accidentally stole one of Santa's reindeer? Oh, God.

"Isabella, dear. Calm down. There is nothing of bad intention here. I am thankful for your actions, and Six…Cocoa seems to be just as grateful." Santa said, grinning.

I looked down at the deer who smiled up at me.

"Oh…I guess you better get back to your journey." I said timidly.

"Ms. Swan…how much do you know about reindeers?"

"Uh…not a lot."

"And about the legends of Christmas?"

"About the same."

"Did you know...technically…by legend, Cocoa is indebted to you. Uh…how do you kids say it? She owes you one?"

"I'm not sure I understand."

I looked down to see Cocoa using her teeth to fidget with her collar. She was trying to nibble through the leather.

A second later, I heard the snap of Cocoa's teeth tear through it, and the tiny bell jingled as it rolled off her collar, stopping at Santa's rugged black boots.

He sighed, bending down to pick up the ornament.

He held the bell up to the light, shook it lightly three times, and held out his hand.

"Reindeer's possess a pure form of magic, Christmas magic if you will."

He urged me to come forward.

I did.

He dropped the bell into my palm, and them place his larger hand over mine, shutting my fingers over the cold silver.

"Like…a wish?" I asked, staring at my closed hands.

"Yes. A wish. But one you truly desire. No meandered ideas—it has to come from the heart. If your wish is not your greatest desire, the bell will not ring. And if there is no ring, there is no wish. If you use the wish on yourself, you will notice the bell will go missing. Once you find it again, you will know your magic worked. If you use it on someone else, you won't know it worked until you see the bell again."

Santa released my hand, letting his droop to his side lazily.

"Come on…Cocoa. You know, the name really fits. I've wondered where the heck all my chocolate beans have been going." Santa laughed, urging the reindeer to come with him.

Cocoa stood, grabbing the torn collar in her mouth. She turned towards me, bending her head in a bow.

I bent down and nuzzled my nose against hers.

"Be a good girl, okay?" I blinked back tears as I stared into her brown eyes.

She licked me on the cheek, and I patted her ear.

Cocoa pulled away, moved her eyes to the bell in my hand, and smiled.

"Come now, Cocoa. It's nearly eight! We've still got to get to South America!" Santa called from the sleigh.

She trotted along, sitting down on the floor in front of Santa in his sleigh. A large sack of toys wiggled behind him as he raised his arms, causing the sleigh to raise off the ground.

And in a whirl of air, they took off into the night.

* * *

"Edward! Did you see that?" I said, finally turning around. I stared after the sleigh for a long moment after it disappeared.

There was no response.

"Edward?" I called.

**A/N: We are getting close to the end...only about 5 more chapters left! **

**In the meantime...**

**I have a facebook group "Mariescullen Fanfiction" where I sometimes post teasers, photos, etc. for my stories. **

**See you tonight!**

**Sarah**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Fran for beta'ing. Thanks to Gabby and Mykaela for pre-reading.**

12.

**Edward**

"Edward! Boy! Where ya' been? Where is Bella? We've been trying to get ahold of you!"

I froze, staring into the trees with my phone pressed to my ear.

"Don't worry about it right now; you need to get home. Your parents called me. It's an emergency. They didn't tell me nothin', but I'm gonna keep trying. I think they went to the hospital." Charlie said, urgently.

I nodded to myself. Bella's father didn't give me a chance to speak.

"Tell my daughter to get home."

"Uh…I will Charlie."

I was able to re-trace my steps back to the house. I walked quickly. I wasn't sure exactly what I was going to find. What had my dad done this time? Did Mom trip on the door frame? Or maybe Alice burned her hand on the damn cookies.

My parent's black car was in the driveway, and the lights were on in the kitchen.

I went in the back door, basking in the heat.

"Mom?" I called, looking around the kitchen. Everything was the same as it was before, except for the rolling suitcase my parents used for their trip. That was in the living room.

Alice's bowl of sugar cookie dough sat untouched on the dining table. My parents must have come and grabbed her.

But their car was still there.

I swiftly moved the bowl to the fridge so it would be cold when Alice decided she wanted it later.

A sticky note on the counter caught my eye as I shut the doors to the fridge.

_"__Hospital." _

The keys to my parent's Mercedes were what kept the note pinned to the counter.

The drive was easy. Forks was a small town.

When I entered the hospital doors, I was greeted by the smell of freshly mopped linoleum. It was familiar—being the son of a surgeon, I spent many hours here, bringing him lunch or hanging out in his office when Mom had to work. I spent many hours waiting in the dusty, rose-colored chairs of the emergency waiting room while Bella had yet another accident.

I told the nurses at the triage station who I was looking for, telling them I wasn't sure what was going on.

They led me through a set of double doors and down a hallway.

"Edward! Lord, thank you. Oh, thank God! We were so worried something happened! Where were you?" My mother screamed. She moved away from my father's side.

Tears flowed freely down her face as she threw her arms around me, pulling my tall frame down to rest my head against her chest.

Her breathing was rugged.

"Where were you?" Carlisle asked calmly. His skin was pale, and his tone cold.

My mother's wails echoed off the walls as she buried her face into my shirt.

"I…was with Bella…she saw…something and went after it. She usually gets lost in those woods…I went after her…I told Alice to stay put because I didn't want her to get lost or hurt…" I said, trying to pull away from my mother's grasp.

"Edward…"

"What?" My eyes widened. My mouth was dry, the taste of bile rising in my throat as my stomach sank to the ground. My mother pulled away from me slightly, still keeping her arms locked around me.

I looked around for the one thing that was missing.

The one thing that could take the suffocating hospital hallway and turn it into a breath of cool air.

I looked over at my father's blank eyes and then to my mother's stained red ones.

"No…no…what happened?" I asked. My skin felt dense, weighted. Everything surrounded me became suddenly harsher, noisily drumming in my ears—the clicking of a pen, a wheel stuck on a medical cart, an alarm ringing.

I raised my hand to the bridge of my nose, clenching it tightly. My breathing became frenzied; my heart raced.

"Wh…" I trailed off, looking up to meet my father's eyes.

I couldn't look at my mother.

"She fell…and hit her head." My dad was using his doctor voice, but I could hear the dejection slipping miserably through the cracks.

"H…how?" I said, choking as if all the breath left my body. I didn't register the tears trickling over my eyes, only taking notice when they left a cold, soft trail as if it was rain running across a dusty windowsill.

"The door was open when we got home…now that you tell me this…I think she followed you. She was by some old treehouse about a mile from the house…she might have fallen …we…I…don't know…" Dad trailed off, staring bleakly at the wall.

"Is she…" I gulped.

"No…but son…they're not sure if she's going to wake. She…uh…has a lot of internal damage."

"Where…can…" I said, staring blankly at my father.

He nodded solemnly and moved out from in front of a door that led me into a stark white room.

**A/N: *hides* **

**In the meantime...**

**I have a facebook group "Mariescullen Fanfiction" where I sometimes post teasers, photos, etc. for my stories.**

**See you tomorrow**

**Sarah**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to Fran for emergency rush beta'ing because I decided to change things last minute last week. Thanks to Gabby and Mykaela for pre-reading and consulting! **

13.

**Bella**

I had better luck trekking through the snow that led back to our houses. There was no sign of Edward the entire way, but there were fresh prints on the ground the entirety of the time. I would have to give him a verbal lashing about leaving me in the woods, but then I would describe in great detail, everything he missed. My mind was still foggy over how something like this could happen—that Santa exists, along with magical reindeers and magic bells.

By the darkness of the sky, I could only guess it was getting late. I wasn't sure how long we'd spent in the woods, but I knew Charlie was probably worried sick.

When the house was in sight, I realized how cold I was. No wonder Edward ran off—it was freezing outside. In an effort to distract my teeth from chattering, I toyed with the silver bell tucked in the front pocket of my jeans. I wasn't sure I believed everything Santa said, but who was I to know? I saw the sleigh take off only moments ago.

I shook the bell, expecting to hear the soprano chime of its tongue, or for some other noise to come out of it; perhaps the blaring of an alarm clock.

It was silent.

"I wish to get good grades."

"I wish for a million dollars."

I tested the bell, nonchalantly rolling it in my hand with the first wishes that flashed into my mind. Santa said for the wish to be my greatest desire, coming straight from my heart.

The problem? I didn't know what that was.

I shook my head and frowned. I stuck the bell back into my pocket.

"Bella!" Charlie called from the porch. He was waiting outside, and the car was running. Did he just get home, or was he waiting for me? He pulled down his hat as he met me halfway through the backyard. He carried a thick jacket over his arm.

"What were you doing?"

"Uh...saw something in the woods, and chased after it. Edward followed me…but I don't know where he went. Sorry, I got lost..." I muttered an excuse, wondering again where Edward had gone.

"We can talk about that later. Right now, we need to get you warm and to the hospital." Charlie said, throwing the jacket over my shoulders.

"Hospital? Dad, I'm fine! I don't need to go to the hospital!" I said, throwing my hands up in defense.

"Not for you. I told Carlisle and Esme I would go into the woods to check on something for them. And I need to get back there. Plus, I'm sure Edward needs your company right now."

We got into the warm cruiser, and Charlie began the drive to the hospital.

"Needs my company?" I scoffed. "What for? He kind of just left me in the woods…"

"Yeah, because I called him."

"You called him?" Suddenly, I was very confused.

"Yes, Bella, there's something you need to know," Charlie said solemnly.

"What happened? Are Carlisle and Esme okay?" My mind went to the worst places.

"Bella, I went into the woods to find a treehouse," Charlie said, staring at the road.

"A treehouse? Yeah…it's about a mile at the second oak…" I trailed off, confused as to what this had to do with anything.

"You know about this?" He turned to me with wide eyes.

"Yeah…Edward and I have been going there for years. We found it…sophomore year, maybe?" I said, knitting my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Bella, honey…Alice Cullen…fell from a treehouse in the woods earlier this evening. A piece of the wood was rotting, and she stepped in the wrong place."

"What?" I said blankly.

"That's not possible…Alice doesn't even know where the treehouse is, she's been wanting to know for yea—" I cut off my words as a thought flashed into my head.

"Bella?" Charlie said slowly.

"Oh my God, Edward told her where it was." My heart sunk into my stomach.

"Told Alice where the treehouse was?"

"Uh…yeah. He…" I trailed off again, "is she okay?" I couldn't imagine anything other than a positive response to that question. She had to be. She was…Edward's little sister. She was Alice. She made hot cocoa, tried to force-feed candy canes to reindeers, and overdosed on Christmas movies. She…

Charlie continued to stare at the road.

"Dad? I said after a few seconds.

"Dad!" I repeated his name after a full minute had passed.

"No, Bella. She hit her head. They're not sure if she's going to make it through the night."

"How did she even…Edward told her to stay put." I said, my breathing becoming frantic.

Oh, God, Edward.

"Who knows, Bella. Maybe she took the chance at being alone to go find it, maybe she got lost, and she only knew where that was. The important thing is…" he trailed off, staring at the snowy road.

"I don't know Bells. I just bet a million bucks that right now, you're the only person Edward wants to see. If I know that kid at all, I bet he's feeling pretty guilty, especially with what you just told me. You've been buds a long time; I think you're the only one who might be able to help him. I called the other brother, but he's in New York. They're trying to get a flight out tonight." Charlie said, puckering his lip in an attempt to keep his face neutral. This was difficult for him too.

He knew the Cullens just as well as I did.

**A/N:**

**In the meantime,**

**I have a facebook group "Mariescullen Fanfiction" where I sometimes share teasers and photos! **

**I think I am going to post tonights chapter a little early (Maybe 3 PST?) for holiday ventures. **

**The last two chapters will be posted tomorrow morning and tomorrow afternoon.**

**See you tonight!**

**Sarah**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to Fran for beta'ing. Thanks to Mykaela and Gabby for pre-reading. **

14.

**Edward**

All I could do was stare at the wall. I wasn't even aware of time passing. I needed time; my thoughts were going a million miles an hour, swerving in and out. My teeth chattered, and I curled my shaking feet into the underside of the chair I was situated in. The waiting room I found was empty—all its residents moving along, headed home to spend Christmas with their family. The overhead lights were off, the only glow in the room coming from the mismatched tree lights from the small Christmas tree in the corner.

I thought of our tree at home—how we're supposed to be laughing, how we'd be doing our yearly tradition of opening a present at midnight … how Alice would be impatient, stamping her small feet until the clock finally struck twelve.

I took a deep breath and raised a hand to my face. The skin was hot and raw. My eyes were bleary as I stared at the ceiling.

I couldn't even think her name without feeling sick to my stomach.

I sucked in a breath, sniffling.

She was stronger than I was—I couldn't even stay in her room long enough to look at her for more than a few minutes. My shoulders weighed heavily as if a wall had been built on each of them.

I was stiff, frozen with anxiety, wretchedness, and, worst of all, guilt.

I hear footsteps coming down the hallway in a sprint. Every once in a while, they slow down as if they're searching the different rooms for something.

_I hear Alice's yells, calling after Bella and me as we sprint through the forest. Our hands were clasped as we darted over the crunchy leaves of fallen leaves. My little sister's voice is far behind, and we have the lead. I know she won't go past the yard for fear of my mother scolding her._

_I hear her complain about homework over a spotty Facetime call—seventh-grade math is a bitch. I hear her leaving me a voicemail, wishing me a happy first day of college the morning of my first class at Ohio State._

_I hear her call, 'Edward! Over here!" as she runs across the airport, eager to stretch her legs after the cross-country flight. She's flown all this way to drive home with me so I wouldn't be alone._

_I hear her laugh as she and Bella try to give Cocoa a bath in the garage—the hose frozen from being outside. A soundtrack of giggles from the girls and chuffs from Cocoa. _

The footsteps stop in front of the waiting room doors. I don't look over to see who it is. I count them as they get closer.

She sits in the chair next to me. I don't have to look to know who it is or that she has her legs tucked haphazardly underneath her. I move my neck to bury my face in her hair, breathing in her floral scent.

My tears soak her hair.

My head is spinning. I want to ask her what happened, where was Cocoa? Alice needed to know.

Instead, I mutter the one thing that's at the forefront of my mind. I can't _not_ think it; I can't blink it away.

"This is all my fault."

"Edward…" Bella starts, running her hand smoothly through my hair, "of course, it's not your fault."

"It is, Bella. Everything is my fault. I shouldn't of…" I shook my head. I sobbed silently into her, "if she didn't know where that damn treehouse was…she'd be…" I trailed off.

"Why? Why did she have to try and chase after us? I knew she'd get lost—I should have thought about it, but I had to go after you. I told…I told her to stay put."

"I know, Edward. None of this was your fault." She answered softly.

"I want to burn the damn treehouse to the ground. I don't care about it. I hate it. I hate that place." I said.

…The place where the worst things happen.

"Nothing good happens there," I spoke coldly, pulling myself away from her.

"That's not true." She defends.

And she's right. The best things happen there too.

But I can't admit it.

Because the worst outweighs the best.

"No, they don't. First, that's the spot where I hurt the one I love most in the world, and now this. This…" I shook my head, not knowing how to contemplate what exactly this was.

"Edward, it's okay. She wouldn't want you to…to blame yourself. You can't."

"Or maybe she would."

"Now, why would she want that?"

"I let her down too."

Bella's eyes widen, and I drop my head into my hands.

**In the meantime...**

**Join my group on FB! "Mariescullen Fanfiction" I will be posting some cute edits and pics to go along with this story!**

**This is a rough spot in the story...but we are nearing the end. Only 2 more updates. May upload one tonight, who knows. ;) **

**I hope you have a Merry Christmas Eve (or Christmas, depending where you're reading from). **

**See you soon**

**Sarah **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to Fran for beta'ing. Thanks to Mykaela and Gabby for pre-reading. **

15.

**Bella**

The clock ticked above me as I stared at the Christmas tree. A few more clicks and the chimes sound, playing Joy to the World in a cacophony of bells.

I thought I knew pain. I thought I knew suffering. I thought my cracked heart had a sour taste from a nasty serving of life.

But I didn't.

This…this was pain.

In the treehouse, the first time, my heart had broken into so many pieces. But now? The shards were sharp; cutting and scattered on the floor like a shattered mirror.

It was raw. It was not my own.

And I couldn't stop it.

_I let her down too. _

The words tore into me like a knife.

Seeing Edward, my best friend, my soul mate, curled up in a chair torn between mourning his sister's fate and choking himself with guilt, believing it was he who got her here.

I always knew I loved him; I just didn't know how deep that love could go. I wasn't sure how much could I take; how long could I stay by his side. Would I ever again be able to trust him after he had hurt me so much?

But now I knew.

I knew it would stop at nothing—no crack was too deep.

We were wrapped up in one another. I let him cry until he drifted to sleep. But it didn't last long. He woke up within an hour.

I told him his sister needed him, and I promised to bring coffee back to him soon.

The truth was, I need a moment to myself.

I just wish…I could go back to the beginning.

… Before we met Cocoa.

… Before Alice fell from the treehouse.

… Before I could ever see the one thing that would cause me more pain than Edward breaking my heart.

Seeing him break his own.

I grasped the bell in my pocket.

Was magic real? Could I use it to fix this?

I shook the bell violently, willing it to chime. Tears flowed down my face, the lights on the Christmas tree blurring together in a watercolor mass of color.

"I wish, I wish, with all my heart…we could go back to the start."

The tinkle of the bell quietly sounded throughout the room. I shook it as many times I could muster, before dropping it to the floor.

**That's it for the regular chapters! **

**Epilogue posted tomorrow! **

**See you tomorrow, **

**Sarah**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you Fran for beta'ing. Thanks to Gabby and Mykaela for pre-reading. **

16\. [Epilogue]

**Edward**

I woke up with a pounding headache. I shot up, confused about where I was. My hands were sweaty as I clenched the comforter of my bed. My mind was muddled, confused by thoughts and actions of…I don't exactly know when. I don't remember when I went to sleep. My body ached, as if I had been hit by a truck. My eyes were bleary and sticky. They felt puffy, as though I'd been crying. My nose was raw.

I opened my eyes wider, stretching my arms above my head, hearing a multitude of pops as I moved for the first time. What had I done last night? Even at Ohio State, I wasn't the typical 'go on a bender' type.

My eyes cleared. I was in my bedroom, in Forks.

I was very perplexed.

Last time I remember being conscious…my family was sitting at Alice's bedside. The tubing and wires surrounded her, and a steady beeping monitored the flow of her heart. She looked peaceful, as if she were sleeping.

The horror of the reality set in; my chest ached, and my throat was dry.

Some Christmas.

Did I leave the hospital? Did I come home and get so drunk I couldn't remember what I did?

I got out of bed and stood for a moment, hearing more pops. How long had I been in bed? On the way across the room, I stopped to glance out the window over the backyard. Slowly, but surely the events of the last few days came back to me.

The horror of yesterday.

The joys of the prior days with Bella, Cocoa, and Alice.

I could feel another round of tears coming on, but the pounding of my headache stopped it.

The backyard was bright—a sleek, untouched blanket of snow layered the ground. Had it really snowed so much? There weren't any footprints, especially from our chase yesterday? Cocoa took off like a bat out of hell—there had to be something.

Where did Bella go? Did she leave the hospital too? Were she and Charlie celebrating Christmas together? Surely, they wouldn't be in the mood for merry festivities.

I was about to turn away from the window when something caught the corner of my eye.

Bella?

She was walking along the trail that would take you to the treehouse. I recognized her frame and her thick blue parka. Her long hair braided down her back, a light knit cap placed over her head.

Was she going to inspect the scene of the accident for herself?

I needed to catch her.

She would know what happened last night.

She had to.

I sighed, pulled my eyes away from her retreating form, and turned towards the dresser.

I changed quickly into jeans and a thermal sweater. I tossed a hat over my head and my jacket over my arm. I imagined I would be going back to the hospital after I was done talking to Bella. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to see the damage done to the treehouse for myself.

Where had she fallen through? Was it in the house or on the ladder? So many questions spun around my mind.

"Mom?" I called, sighing as I ran down the stairs.

No answer.

"Dad?" I called, "where are you?"

Did they stay over at the hospital?

I heard the television playing downstairs. It was muddled, but the obnoxious holiday music was followed by a soft giggle.

"They left, Edward. They went to Portland to go to a show and visit Aunt Tanya and Uncle Garrett." A familiar voice yelled back.

But it couldn't be.

Alice was seated in front of the television, bundled up with a thick blanket. A half-full bowl of popcorn sat next to her. She turned around to greet me as the Christmas movie she was engrossed in changed to a commercial break.

"Don't you remember? Man, did you drink after I went to bed last night? Seeing Bella must have really hit you hard, big bro." She chortled, taking a handful of popcorn and shoved it into her mouth.

I stared at her, dazed. She…looked…fine. Better than fine

I rushed to her side, pulling her tightly to me. I closed my eyes and kissed the top of her spiky hair. I held her tightly until her movie came back on, and she forcefully tried to push me away, attempting to peer over my shoulder to watch the TV.

"Ugh, Edward, what has gotten into you? I'm trying to watch my movie, not get attacked by my older brother."

"Uh…Merry Christmas, Alice!" I said. This was it, right? It had to be a Christmas miracle.

"Um…you too…but you know Christmas isn't for another three days, right?" Alice said, scooting away from me, watching me cautiously. She shoved another handful of popcorn into her mouth, looking at me with bewildered eyes.

"Do you remember any of it? The fall? Cocoa? The hospital?" I asked, frantic, running my eyes over her body. Was she injured?

"Um…it sounds like you need to be in a hospital, Eduardo. What kind of weird stuff have you been doing at Ohio State?" Alice retorted, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What day is it?"

"Um...the 21st…" Alice said, eyes growing bigger.

A wave of happiness soared through his body. Had everything been a dream? A nightmare? A premonition of some sort?

I needed to talk to Bella.

"Alice…I have to go. Stay here. Don't leave. No running to any treehouses." I said, desperately.

"I don't even know where it is!" She called back, raising her arms in confusion as I ran out of the house.

It was as if my legs were on autopilot. They ran until I hit the edge of the yard and through the trees. As I moved, I heard the small tinkle of a bell rattle in the pocket of my jacket. With every crunch of the snow, another noise rang out.

As I continued past the second oak, I began to yell. I saw the narrow outline of her jacket in the distance. She was pacing back in forth, her hands clutched around a Thermos.

"Bella!"

She wasn't far ahead.

"Bella!"

She turned as I got closer. Her big brown eyes grew wide. It was as if she was waiting for something.

"Edw—" she started, but I cut her off by pressing her my lips against hers. She was startled by my kiss, holding still. As she registered what I was doing, she dropped her Thermos to the ground and threw her arms around my neck.

I felt her lips turn up into a smile as I moved against her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her tightly to me. I craned my neck to pepper kisses along the side of her face, up her nose, and to her forehead.

I pressed my forehead against hers, staring into her eyes.

"I love you, Bella. I never stopped and I never will. And I'll spend every day making up for what I did…I was scared…I needed to protect you." I said.

Bella smiled and pulled me closer to her.

"I know." She whispered into my coat.

I kissed the top of her head.

"How much do you remember?" She asked.

I knit my brows together, pulling away from her, confused at her question.

"Remember what?" I asked.

She couldn't possibly mean…

"Cocoa?"

"Yes! And Santa and Alice…"

"Falling from the treehouse," I said, looking toward the horizon where the treehouse was located.

"Bella, I thought it was a dream. A nightmare, really." I said, shivering about the reality of the dream.

"No, it was real, just like Santa was real! After you left, he told me reminders possess a certain type of magic. Because we helped Cocoa, we got a wish. After your breakdown last night, I couldn't let this happen. I couldn't let it go on. I wasn't sure how it worked, so I wished for us to go back to the start. The start of winter break. The magic was in…" Bella trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

"The bell," I said, staring at her. I dug into my pocket, retrieving the silver trinket. in my pocket. I had no idea how it got there.

We both stared at it.

"That's it! That's how I know it worked! He said if I made a wish for someone else, I wouldn't know it worked until I saw that person with the bell." Bella exclaimed, falling back into the snow, laughing loudly.

"It worked?" I questioned dumbly.

"Is Alice all right?" She asked, looking up. Snow dangled from the loose strands of her hair.

"She's…perfect. Watching obnoxious Lifetime movies like any other day." I said, the realization hitting me.

My smile widened.

"Bella…you used your wish on me? Why?" I questioned as I sat down in the snow next to her.

"Edward, I love you. Of course, I used my wish for you. And Alice. You're my family. I wanted nothing more." Bella said earnestly, laying her head against the snow.

I laid my head back, laughing loudly as the wind picked up.

We stayed out in the snow for what could have been hours, kissing and loving one another before Bella rose, reaching her arm out to pull me up with her.

"Come on, let's get your classes sorted. It looks like I'm going to be seeing a lot more of you next semester."

I took her hand, smiling merrily at her.

"I guess so."

And in the distance, a ruffle of bushes and the ringing of bells sounded throughout the forest.

As we began our walk home, the sound of hoofs running farther into the trees, soon disappeared.

**A/N: That's it! See, we knew Santa knew what Bella's deepest intentions were. **

**Thank you so much for reading along during your holiday festivities! **

**I hope you have a happy holiday season and a wonderful new year. **

**I have a facebook group "Mariescullen Fanfiction" where I will post teasers, story updates ,etc. If you like my writing, feel free to join for the future. **

**Thanks,**

**Sarah.**


End file.
